


contretemps

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: It’s a shame that this outfit is beyond saving.  It highlights your charms so nicely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songtofly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songtofly/gifts).



“It’s a shame that this outfit is beyond saving.”  Rose runs her fingers along the torn edges of the skirt, ghosting along the bare skin just beneath.  “I was growing rather fond of it.”

Alisha swats at Rose’s hand before crossing her arms.  “Somehow I am not surprised.”

“Can you blame me?” Rose loosely wraps her arms around Alisha’s waist, making no effort to hide the way her gaze drops lower.  She leans forward, lips barely brushing across soft skin as she speaks.  “It highlights your charms so nicely.”  

Alisha rolls her eyes but she does not pull away, a hint of a smile even beginning to play along her lips.

“I just…  I think I need a moment.”  Rose takes a deep breath, looking into Alisha’s eyes.  “I’m not quite ready to say goodbye.”

Muffled giggles escape as Alisha attempts to keep a straight face.  “I am certain that you will manage to survive somehow.”  

“Does this mean you have something similar in your closet that you haven’t told me about?”  A hopeful expression lights up Rose’s face.

Alisha only shakes her head. “You are absolutely incorrigible.”

“I know.”  Rose grins, one hand moves to cup Alisha’s cheek, her thumb lightly running along the edge of her lips.  Alisha’s lashes flutter shut and Rose’s gaze softens as she leans closer and presses their lips together in a sweet kiss.  She lets further kisses fall wherever she can reach, smiling as the sound of Alisha’s laughter begins to fill her senses.  Pulling away, Rose lets her hands fall to Alisha’s hips, carefully guiding her backwards.   “Now then, should we see what the damage is?”

“I am perfectly fine.” Alisha takes a seat despite her protests, leaning back to rest her weight on her arms.  “I believe the outfit was the only casualty.”

“I think I’ll be the judge of that.”  Rose kneels in front of Alisha, tugging at the ribbons on her boots.  She slips both of them off with ease and sets them aside. Her fingers linger along the soft fabric of the stockings and Rose makes a mental note of each sensitive area that she discovers.

“Suit yourself.”  There is a breathless quality to Alisha’s voice and Rose smirks as she catches the slight blush beginning to spread across her cheeks.

A slight shivers runs through Alisha as Rose trails one hand along the length of her leg.  Fingers brush over the smooth line of Alisha’s ankle before slowly moving to trace across her calf.  She takes her time, tickling the inside of one knee before letting her hands wander higher.  A sharp inhalation reaches her ears and Rose glances up, noting the dazed expression on Alisha’s face.  Unable to help herself, Rose places a kiss to the bare skin of Alisha’s thigh just above the lace trimmed stocking.  

“Ro-Rose!”  Alisha jolts, her face turning bright red as she stares at Rose in shock.

“Yes?”  Rose rests her head against Alisha’s other thigh, idly tracing random patterns over soft silk.

“I thought…  I thought you were looking for injuries.”  There is a sudden hitch in Alisha’s voice and she fidgets in place, hands curling in the torn fabric of her skirt as she shifts her gaze away from Rose.  “D-Don’t tease…”

“Feeling a little impatient, princess?”  Sitting up, Rose lightly tugs at the neatly tied ribbon on Alisha’s outfit, winding it around her fingers and grinning as it comes undone in a matter of seconds.  Rose watches as the flush spreads further and further across Alisha’s skin, disappearing beneath the delicate, lacy material.  “I wonder wh-“

The rest of her words are cut off as Alisha moves without warning, grabbing Rose by the collar of her jacket, and pressing their lips together.  Even as Rose begins to topple over backwards, she finds herself laughing into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Alisha’s waist to hold her in place.


End file.
